Honey Fire
by Lenayuri 2.0
Summary: Lucius y Harry tienen un pequeño encuentro a espaldas de Draco. [Traducción] [Slash] [LM/HP]


**Traducción** del original de _Kandakicksass_

**Link**: /s/7335929/1/

**Advertencias**: Lucius/Harry. PWP.

**Notas de traductora**: Pues eso, es un PWP. Creo que es un ligero AU, dado que Harry y Draco son amigos y así~ pero no estoy segura. **¡Disfruten y no se olviden de comentar! **:)

* * *

**Honey fire**

Los labios de Harry se reunieron con la cálida y pálida piel. No sabía cómo había sucedido, cómo fue que las cosas se habían salido de control tan rápidamente como para terminar en los brazos de un hombre de la edad de su padre, pero no podía preocuparle menos. No podía quejarse, no había hecho nada para desalentar el proceso, sin importar el costo más tarde. Besó dulcemente el hombro del hombre pensando vagamente que sabía a miel.

Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño con nadie, pero este hombre se alzaba sobre él, le hacía sentir como un niño en sus brazos y Harry sabía que en comparación con su compañero, lo era. Sintió sus labios como calor contra su piel, chocando contra su propio calor mientras quemaba su cuello y gimió, estremeciéndose con poco control sobre sus acciones. Trató de aclarar su cabeza. ¿Qué diría Draco? Pero esos labios rozaron su mandíbula antes de capturar su boca y Harry decidió que podía tratar con Draco si es que su amigo se enteraba alguna vez (tan tambaleante como era la situación) que estaba dejando a su padre amarlo mientras él dormía en el pasillo.

Lucius era fuego en sus brazos, su cuerpo maduro y fuerte de cuarenta y dos años de experiencia. A sus diecisiete años, Harry no sabía qué hacer en la situación en la que estaba, pero el Adonis rubio en sus brazos, reclamando su boca con incomparable pasión, fue tomando el control, dejando muy poco para que Harry hiciera, excepto disfrutar el placer.

Un sonido gutural fue arrancado desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Lucius capturó sus manos mientras éstas bajaban en una búsqueda desesperada del caliente y erecto miembro que presionaba contra su estómago. Quería _tocar_ al hombre, envolver los dedos alrededor de su erección y saber que él, un joven de menos de la mitad de su edad, lo había causado.

—Paciencia— Lucius susurró en su oído, su aliento cálido enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Harry —Primero, quiero tocarte— ¿cómo podían esas palabras ponerlo tan _duro_? —En la cama, pequeño— Harry hizo lo que dijo, tratando de no centrarse en cómo el apodo inocente se hizo tan pecaminoso en aquellos labios, o de la forma en la que la cama cubierta de seda en la que ahora se arrastraba había sido el lecho matrimonial del hombre que planeaba hacerle el amor, divorciado y dispuesto a dejarle su cuerpo a la lujuria.

Sabía que había tantos elementos tabú al respecto. No le importaba. El asunto era que Lucius _estaba_ divorciado, _estaba_ dispuesto y Harry lo _deseaba_ con una necesidad que lo golpeaba más fuerte que un _Cruciatus_. Las razones por las que no debían estar juntos podían esperar. Esto, el ahora, era mucho más importante que el alboroto que Draco podía causar cuando o si se enteraba, o el gran escándalo que esto iniciaría si se filtraba.

Lucius se arrastró hacia él y el deseo de Harry se disparó al igual que la vista de los ojos de plata fundida le devoraba por completo. Le dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo en sus brazos y dejó que el hombre de, por lo menos, veinte años mayor que él tomase sus labios, delgados dedos sobre su piel. Dios, los lugares que esos dedos podían tomar. Había pensado que nunca podría querer al rubio más de lo que lo hacía pero, entonces, Lucius pasó la punta de su dedo índice sobre la punta de su erección y un grito salió de sus labios magullados antes de que incluso su mente registrara la caricia.

Se dio por vencido en tratar de tocar a Lucius, sabiendo que el hombre frustraría su intento de nuevo; al parecer Lucius era inflexible en mantener sus manos inquietas porque las capturó de nuevo, impidiéndole conseguir la libertad que tanto necesitaba. Dios, estaba tan asustado y tan excitado al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, la parte interior de sus muslos temblando mientras se acariciaban también. No podía entender por qué el rubio había detenido a Harry de tocarse hasta que sintió una mano cálida tomarlo y gritó en shock, arqueándose con el tacto.

—Vaya, eres sensible, pequeño— Lucius se rió en su oído y Harry se sonrojó, tratando de no respirar con dificultad de forma que le recordara a Lucius su inexperiencia. El rubio mordió sus labios y volvió a abrirlos sin lugar a dudas, dejando que la lengua de Malfoy entrase en su boca. Lucharon por el dominio, Harry sabía que no podía negarse al dominio de Lucius y cuando se apartó, estaba respirando con dificultad también —Tan hermoso— murmuró —Sensible y encantador… ¿sor el primero, pequeño?

Harry había estado esperando que Lucius no le preguntara eso. Extraño, Draco también le preguntó si era virgen de camino a su casa con la más peculiar de las voces. Harry se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza antes de decirle que el hecho de que fueran amigos y que pasara navidad en su casa no significaba que podía ser intrusivo.

—S-sí— Harry forzó con voz tímida y esperaba que Lucius se alejara (después de todo, ¿quién querría tener sexo con un virgen?) pero el rubio sólo sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

—Bien— susurró contra su boca y el sonido fue directamente a su entrepierna, haciendo que su pene saltara con entusiasmo —No estés tan sorprendido, pequeño. ¿Draco no te ha dicho lo posesivo que soy con mis amantes?— _No, pero es bueno saberlo…_

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— Harry respondió y la mano en su erección lo apretó fuertemente por un momento, haciéndole gritar. Esa mano caliente, sorprendentemente suave, lo estaba desmoronando en todo el buen sentido de la palabra. Estaba decidido a pedirle que dejara de hacerlo mientras hablaban pero entonces, un pulgar encallecido raspó sobre su trasero y se quedó sin aliento de nuevo —Entonces él sabe…

Lucius sacudió la cabeza contra su cuello, sonriéndole a la piel de allí —Imaginé que debía, eso es todo. Disfruta quejándose sobre ello y se esfuerza por mantenerme soltero. Al invitarte otra vez, asumí que te había advertido, en caso de que tuviera un amante en este momento— lamió el cuello de Harry suavemente —Ya ves, no me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas y tú eres mío ahora…

—¿Y eso qué?— Harry se quedó sin aliento, lamentándose de nuevo por la sensación de la mano de Lucius atrayéndolo más y más cerca del borde —¿Soy tu amante?— no le importaba, en realidad, incluso si era sólo otro amante. Prefería tener el cuerpo de Lucius a tener nada de él en absoluto y, en ese momento, era todo lo que quería.

—Supongo… aunque creo que eres un caso especial— el hombre se echó a reír con la voz ronca —Normalmente no persigo a los inocentes amigos de escuela de mi hijo… pero eras demasiado tentador como para resistirse— dicho eso, clavó los dientes en el hombro de Harry y el dolor, mezclado con el placer, lo llevó al borde del abismo.

—Lucius— gimió, con la cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre —Estoy cerca…— escuchó una risita traviesa en su oído y antes de que pudiese parpadear, Lucius se había movido y Harry encontró que la cabeza del rubio estaba entre sus piernas. Fue todo un espectáculo, lo suficiente para lograr que se viniera en un instante, pero fue la cavidad húmeda en su trasero y el brillo en sus ojos grises, aún fijos en su cara, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre, haciéndole berrear de nuevo cuando eyaculó, fuerte, en la boca de Lucius.

—Delicioso— dijo con una sonrisa, una vez que lo hubo tragado —¿Quieres tocarme, pequeño?— sintiéndose como gelatina, Harry asintió mientras salió de la nube orgásmica. Tocar a Lucius… había querido hacer desde que el hombre lo había besado por primera vez luego de que Draco se retirase de la cena. El hombre era todo músculo y agraciado, cálido, de piel clara y grande. Era alto aunque delgado y su presencia era abrumadora.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo y casi gimió con la simple vista de su miembro enrojecido, con su cabeza arqueada y las venas gruesas. Se agachó, sus manos paseando por los músculos de los pectorales de Lucius, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor con curiosidad, casi sorprendido por el calor. Había pensado que sus labios estaban calientes, pero el pene del rubio se sentía como si tratara de calcinar su mano.

Movió la mano lentamente, fascinado con el gemido de placer de Lucius y la forma en la que el órgano pulsaba, enviando escalofríos por su piel. Lucius no se dio cuenta de que cambió de posición, por lo que sorprendió al hombre cuando se apoderó de su erección con un beso cálido y fugaz. Saliendo del shock, Lucius no pudo evitar empujar dentro de la boca del joven, pero Harry no se quejó. Había querido aquello tanto, un deseo que nunca había sentido antes.

No era como si no hubiese sido un aficionado a los penes antes, que no tenía una preferencia real hacia uno u otro sexo. Sexo era sexo y Lucius prácticamente exudaba sexo. Era sólo que – lo aceptaba, nunca había estado en aquella posición antes – nunca había _querido_ probar a alguien, luego estaba Lucius. Quería probarlo tanto que dominaba sus pensamientos.

Sentía calor en su boca, los fluidos sabían un poco a sal, pero en su mayor parte eran desconocidos. Era parte de Lucius, tan vivo como él, y Harry tragó, chupando con facilidad natural. Por encima de él, el rubio lanzó un largo gemido, más profundo que el suyo. Sintió una mano grande y fuerte posarse en su cabello desordenado y, en un impulso, tarareó, enviando vibraciones por toda la longitud del pene de Lucius.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillado, con el trasero al aire, inflando las mejillas y chupando un solo _sabor_, mientras Lucius gruñía por encima de él. Sus ojos tenían la libertad de examinar su cuerpo mientras él hacía todo lo necesario para complacer a su compañero de cama y lo hizo con alegría. Lucius realmente tenía un hermoso cuerpo para un hombre de su edad, los músculos firmes y piel cálida, del color del melocotón, casi no había líneas para indicar su edad… nunca había visto a nadie tan en forma como Lucius a su edad, tenía el cuerpo de un jugador de Quidditch.

—Será mejor que te detengas ahora, amor— Lucius se quedó sin aliento luego de que su control había comenzado a caer, sus caderas retorciéndose —A menos que no quieras que te folle esta noche, en todo caso…

Con un gemido, el moreno retiró la boca, mirando al rubio con los labios hinchados y los ojos adosados. Su pene estaba tan duro que dolía, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras Lucius lo levantaba, colocándolo de vuelta sobre su espalda. Su miembro se estremeció cuando cayó sobre su estómago, su sonrojo en un violento tono rojo —Fóllame— ordenó. Lucius había sacado el tema y no podía dejar de querer –no, de necesitarlo. Lo _necesitaba_ y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo —¡Por favor!

El rubio sonrió, sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria —Lo pides tan dulcemente— susurró, inclinándose hasta que su aliento besó el interior de la oreja de Harry —¿Cómo podría negarme?— el rubio arrastró una línea de besos arriba abajo de su cuello mientras que la mano que no tenía ocupada con un pezón alcanzó una botella de lubricante en la mesa de noche, recubriendo tres dedos totalmente.

Harry se acercó para darle un beso cuando sintió la punta del dedo índice de Lucius hacer presión ligeramente sobre su entrada. Gimiendo contra su boca, intentó en no concentrarse en lo extraño que era tener un dedo dentro de él. No le dolía, aún no, pero era extraño, muy extraño. Nunca había estado en la posición de tener algo dentro de él y la sensación era completamente desconocida.

El segundo dedo fue un poco más difícil, deslizándose en su interior sin ningún preámbulo, pero éste dolió un poco, pudo haberse acostumbrado a un dedo, pero dos era tanto extraño como incómodo. No le dolía mucho, pero quemaba, disparando por su espalda de manera que le hizo formar una mueca de dolor contra el beso que robaba su aliento. Sintió que se movían en su interior, haciendo un liego movimiento de tijeras y movió sus caderas, gimiendo contra la boca de Lucius cuando la punta de su dedo medio raspó un lugar conocido dentro de él.

Lucius apretó contra él con determinación mientras insertó un tercer dedo, sabiendo que tenía que doler. Seguramente había estado con bastantes vírgenes (maldita sea su hermosa apariencia), pero Harry no dejó que los celos lo carcomieran. Estaba haciendo lo que quería y el Malfoy mayor casi le había asegurado que su relación sería una cosa regular. El rubio lo preparó bien, pasando una buena cantidad de tiempo en su entrada, antes de que Harry gimiera en su boca.

—Ahora.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, el rubio llevó su pene contra la entrada de Harry, sin rodeos, la cabeza presionando sólo un poquito. Harry lo besó con más fuerza, presionando sus labios y enredando sus lenguas en un esfuerzo por distraerse —Hasta el fondo— susurró cuando se separó para respirar profundamente, preparándose. En respuesta, Lucius obligó a todas, sin embargo muchas e impresionantes pulgadas dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba, Lucius se quedó inmóvil, deteniendo todo movimiento dentro de él mientras respiraba de manera uniforme, dejando el dolor atrás. Al menos un minuto se mantuvieron así, completamente inmóviles, antes de besar al rubio suavemente y asentir con la cabeza. Se movió lentamente, una estocada suave, saliendo sólo la mitad de su pene y empujando de nuevo, haciéndole silbar suavemente. Al asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, envolvió sus bronceadas y tonificadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

Lucius tomó un ritmo aún más rápido, empujando y saliendo una y otra vez. Harry se preguntó cómo es que el dolor se calmaba y el por qué la gente lo disfrutaba mucho (sinceramente, no estaba haciendo mucho en él en absoluto) pero luego Lucius golpeó ese lugar dentro de él y jadeó en voz alta, comenzando a sentir los zarcillos más elementales de placer.

No podía decir exactamente qué pasó después de eso, una gran cantidad de movimiento y más placer de lo que alguna vez había sido expuesto previamente. Fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo y se perdió en ella, respirando con dificultad, en lo que casi podrían ser pantalones. Todo su mundo se redujo en los varios y preciosos minutos que pasó allí, moviéndose y gimiendo con Lucius encima de él. Cada impulso se documentó en su memoria, cada expresión en el rostro de Lucius y cuando llegaron al clímax fue con una demoledora colisión, pasión al rojo vivo y Harry estaba condenado si no lo estaban haciendo de nuevo.

Se acurrucó al costado de Lucius, respirando con dificultad mientras su cuerpo se tranquilizaba, las sensaciones aún retorciéndose en su memoria. El rubio le dio un beso en el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad en su estado de euforia total.

—Buenas noches, pequeño— Lucius murmuró, envolviéndolo firmemente en sus brazos con la firme intención de no dejarlo ir, Draco estaría condenado.

Harry sonrió —Buenas noches.


End file.
